


A Chaotic Creation

by Threaded_Needles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, friends - Freeform, tw:rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threaded_Needles/pseuds/Threaded_Needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Sandsmark has a good life- she has two great best friends, lives with the Queen's when her Mom is gone and gets good grades. Until now, when she's brutally raped and left like garbage to deal with it. -No description of said rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chaotic Creation

Suzanne slumps against the window while it rains, obviously bored while I quiz her for her first hour Chemistry test. The papers are in my hand, everything written in her barely legible scrawl.

"I hate rainy days," She finally says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip. "Coach'll make us run in that even if it doesn't stop."

"It'll stop," her father soothed her, turning down the slick road towards the school while twisting one of the pieces of hair on his blonde beard and mustache. Even though Suzanne is adopted, it's uncanny how much she looks like Ollie.

She sighs, turning toward me, "you're staying after school with me, right? I've got Archery and then we've gotta watch Bart's stupid track tryouts."

"I've got to go over to Stephanie's houseand finish that Marine Biology project with her, remember?"

She growns, and checks her phone as it buzzes. Bart's face lights up with the text he sent. "How do you say you don't care nicely?" She asked, clicking on the keys to her phone.

"There isn't?"

"You're no help," she groans, finishing her text and sliding it into her pocket. The car stops and I hand her the Chemistry notes.

I sigh, reclining in the back seat while Suzanne runs through the periodic table in her head and trying to remember formulas. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?" I ask, cracking open an eye while she plays with the tassels on her hoodie.

"Take my Chem test for me."

"Have Bart do it," I say, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder as Ollie stops the car in the school drop-off area. I open the door and slide out, Suzanne right behind me. "I'm sure he'll be glad to do it if you're nice."

She waves to her dad and we begin to walk towards the front entrance, "our entire relationship is built on insulting each other and the occasional hug. Do you know what happens when you take that away?"

A Chaotic Creation

Suzanne slumps against the window while it rains, obviously bored while I quiz her for her first hour Chemistry test. The papers are in my hand, everything written in her barely legible scrawl.

"I hate rainy days," She finally says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip. "Coach'll make us run in that even if it doesn't stop."

"It'll stop," her father soothed her, turning down the slick road towards the school while twisting one of the pieces of hair on his blonde beard and mustache. Even though Suzanne is adopted, it's uncanny how much she looks like Ollie.

She sighs, turning toward me, "you're staying after school with me, right? I've got Archery and then we've gotta watch Bart's stupid track tryouts."

"I've got to go over to Stephanie's houseand finish that Marine Biology project with her, remember?"

She growns, and checks her phone as it buzzes. Bart's face lights up with the text he sent. "How do you say you don't care nicely?" She asked, clicking on the keys to her phone.

"There isn't?"

"You're no help," she groans, finishing her text and sliding it into her pocket. The car stops and I hand her the Chemistry notes.

I sigh, reclining in the back seat while Suzanne runs through the periodic table in her head and trying to remember formulas. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?" I ask, cracking open an eye while she plays with the tassels on her hoodie.

"Take my Chem test for me."

"Have Bart do it," I say, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder as Ollie stops the car in the school drop-off area. I open the door and slide out, Suzanne right behind me. "I'm sure he'll be glad to do it if you're nice."

She waves to her dad and we begin to walk towards the front entrance, "our entire relationship is built on insulting each other and the occasional hug. Do you know what happens when you take that away?"

"I don't know." I roll my eyes while she begins strolling through the halls to get to her locker. One at locker #1354, she opens it and begins to get her stuff ready for classes and putting away her bag. My locker is a few away so I put my bag away and grab my Algebra Two textbook and Spanish folder.

"I'm glad I don't have Algebra first thing," she says, her Chemistry book, folder, and notebook tucked neatly under her arm. "Then again, I have Chem, so..."

We walk around for ten minutes before the warning bell rings and we split off intoour separate classes. Just so you know, Algebra Two is torturous, and to make things worse, the teacher opens the class with a pop quiz.

Next is Spanish, quite possibly my worst subject, where a kid I've never seen before gets placed a seat up and to the left of me. The teacher reteaches verb tenses before splitting us into groups to practice.

I bump into Bart on my way to Marine Biology, and he lets out a string of obscenities mostly comprised from happiness and shuffles back on his way. It's the only class I have with Suzanne, and luckily we sit right next to each other.

"I don't know why I take this class," She whispers, tapping her pencil in annoyance and watching the teacher explain the significance of oceans.

"Because Ollie would be severely disappointed if you flunked out?"

"Pretty sure it's not it," she says with a shrug and collecting her books to head to lunch.

Lunch and health are pretty tame, and the most exciting that happens is that Bart stands on his chair and the falls off it promptly.

"It's sad you're Mom's never home," Stephanie says, rolling up the posterboard for our project that we've just finished, "but staying with the Queens' must be nice."

I shrug, reaching for my shoes, "Ollie and Dinah are nice, and Suzanne has always been my best friend."

"Must be nice," she says wistfully, "want my parents to drive you home?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's only a few blocks away, anyways." I say, lacing up my shoes while Stephanie stands idly by.

"'Kay, well, take care. Don't mess with the freaks in Gotham."

"I try not to," I smile, tilting backwards and opening the door. Outside it's warm and dark, and the Queen residence is only two blocks away.

I walk down the length of the street, making sure to keep under the streetlights so if anybody tries to drag me off, someone will see from inside their house; hopefully.

A while down, there's a rift in street lamps being on. The bulb must be broken or something, so I try to keep walking nonchalantly.

Something hits me over the head.

I wake in the hospital. There's lights shining in my face and a nurse stands over me, adjusting things like an IV and the heart rate monitor.

"Oh, hon you're awake, that's great," she says, pushing up my bangs from my forehead, "how do you feel?"

"Uh, why am I in the hospital?"

"You're step brother brought you in here, he says he was looking for you after coming home."

Step brother? Unless she's talking about Roy, which I'm pretty sure he doesn't do anything unless it's for a load of money or one of his sisters. Could I be considered a sister all the sudden to him? "Alright, so why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

Oh, this woman is frustrating. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

"Right, silly dear," she said, patting my head as if I'm five or something, "We found fluids on your thighs and your wrist was badly sprained."

"Fluids? Like pee?"

"No-"

A blonde man walked into the room wearing a dark brown jacket and holding out a badge, "Nurse, I need to speak with Miss Sandsmark."

"Of course!" She said, bustling out.

"Hi, Cassie," he says with a smile. I recognize him immediately.

"Mr. Allen! What are you doing here? Is Bart here too?"

He brushes back his hair anxiously, "No, I'm afraid not. Cassie, you were, ah, raped earlier. We found fluids- or semen- but we need your consent to release it for a rape kit. We're gonna try everything in our power to find this guy."

"RAPED?!"

"Cassie, please, calm down," he says, pushing down on my shoulders while I struggle beneath him.

A needle finds itself to the crook of my elbow, releasing cold, clear liquid. I immediately fall asleep.


End file.
